Since You've Been Gone
by Xx-JabbatheShandy-xX
Summary: Bella and Edward were inseperable as toddlers. What happens when Bella moves? And when she returns, how much has Edward changed? No, he's not player. Read please to see what he became. please R&R ---DISCONTINUED!SORRY!MIGHTGOBACKONEDAY!
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**Be nice. This is my first story. But I have to say, it's pretty good. My friend laughed all the way through it! XD! But maybe, it's just our random Scot's humour, idk...**

* * *

Chapter one - The Very Beginning...

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were pretty much inseperable from the very beginning. They were even born in the same hospital room, Forks was so small. Their parents had been friends since college, and Edward's mum and dad, Esme and Carlisle, had already had one kid called Emmett, who was sleeping throughout the whole process, being the chubby one year old he was.

One year later, Edward, Alice and Bella were left together in the care of a two year old Emmett, Alice being Edward's twin sister, the parentals outside, celebrating Charlie's new promotion to Chief. By that time, Edward had a fuzz of bronze hair, Alice a fuzz of dark brown hair, and Bella a fuzz of chocolate hair. Emmett stood over them as they stared doefully back, one pair green emeralds, and two pairs of chocolate minstrels.

When they were two, Alice was busying herself with her mother's lipstick, Emmett was watching Tellytubbies, and the other two were running as fast as they could through the sprinklers, when Bella tripped. Esme and Renee watched Edward help Bella up and give her a big hug. - SNAP - Went the camera, and the moment was captured forever by two tearful fathers, both with soft smiles on their faces.

Two years later, Alice, Edward and Bella were starting school. Alice was in a canary yellow frilly dress, Edward in a purple T-shirt and blue jeans, and Bella in a white knee length skirt and a pink blouse with floral patterns on it. She was grumbling about Alice and Renee forcing her into this particular outfit.

Two minutes later, Edward, Bella, Alice and a male blond were sitting at a group table by the window. He introduced himself as Jasper Hale, and the teacher begun the lesson.

At lunch, Emmett waved them over to his table once they had all grabbed a pot of soup and a spoon.

"Bro, sis, pal, this is Rose, but I'm the only one allowed to call her that. To the rest of you, she's Rosalie," he said, gesturing towards a blonde girl, who was waving frantically to Jasper, signaling for him to come over.

He did so with a look of confusion on his face, "Alice, Edward, Bella? What are you doing here?"

"My brother asked us to come over," said Edward.

"No way?!" shock and disbelief crossed Jasper's face as he admitted, "Rosalie's my sister!"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" asked Rose and Emmett at the same time. They both blushed and looked away.

One year later, Edward asked Bella a question when they were lying in Bella's room, playing the PS2.

"Bella, where do babies come from?"

Bella smiled, and replied,"I know all about it. I read it in the Ladybird's Guide to Biology."  
**(Real book)**

Bella crossed the room to her bookshelf and pulled out said book, flicking it open to the page.

" 'When two people love each other very much, they bond in marry-age. Then if they want kids, the mummy and daddy hug each other in a special way, and nine months later, a baby pops out of a mummy's belly.' "  
(**Real quote)**

"Oh," said Edward, and he resumed playing Tigger's Honey Hunt as if he had said nothing.

The next week, Edward dragged Bella over to a Beech tree and sat her down. He sat down next to her and said, "Bella, you're my best friend. I love you very much. Will you marry me?"

Of course, Bella said, "Yes," and found Edward was dragging her over to his house, calling for Emmett.

When Emmett appeared, Edward informed him, "Bella and me are getting married. Do the wedding for us please."

"Of course," Emmett said, grinning. (**Honestly, does that boy ever stop smiling?)**

Alice appeared behind Emmett, and said, "Come on, Bella, I think there's a wedding dress in my dress up box. Can I be your bridesmaid? Thanks!" all the while, dragging Bella into her glittery pink room. The sheer pinkness made Bella stumble back. Alice quickly caught her, shoving a long frilly white dress over Bella's head, handing her a bunch of daisies and sticking a fluffy hairband onto Bella's head. She slipped toilet roll under the hairband and clapped at the effect. Bella looked like a 5 year old bride.

Two minutes later, Alice stepped into the hallway and marched along to Rosalie's humming "The Bridal Song". Carlisle, Esme and Renee all stood up, awaiting Bella. She appeared, walking down the hall, holding her daisies and looking nervous with Charlie walking beside her. When she reached the table, she turned and faced a tie-clad Edward. Emmett looked silly in his father's dressing gown and mother's white choker.

"We are here today to see Edward and Bella's marry-age," started Emmett, "These two kids are best friends and love each other very much. Edward Anthony Cullen, do you accept Bella as your waffley wedded wife?"

"Yes," he said, slightly surprised Emmett asked.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, accept our Eddie as your waffley wedded husband?"

"Duh, I said yes to him, what makes you think I changed my answer?"

"I now say you're man and wife. Kiss and eat your rings."

Edward looked horrified at the thought of kissing, so he just leaned forward slightly and pecked Bella's cheek.

Bella exclaimed," EEWWW!! EVERYONE KNOWS KISSING GIVES YOU COOTIES!!" as she ate the gummy ring Edward gave her, wiping her cheek.

Edward looked equally disgusted as he wiped his mouth, but he brightened when he took the offered gummy ring. Bella threw her daisies in the air. Alice caught them, surprised.

Carlisle said, " Edward, now you take Bella on her honeymoon," softly.

Edward looked puzzled, "What's a honeymoon?"

"It's when two newlyweds go on a holiday."

"What's a newlywed?"

"Someone who just got married."

"Why didn't you say so?"

He bent down and Bella climbed onto his back. Edward started running across to the door, flinging it open. He stepped outside and started running around the exterior of the house.

They got round once and then went back inside.

"How was your honeymoon?"

"Fine, I guess," said Bella.

"Okay."

It's such a pity good things never last...

* * *

**And thus endeth our first chapter. Plz review and tell me what you think of my first ever fan fiction so far. Me shall get on with the story once I get 2 reviews. Flames are accepted and I'm honestly not asking much. TY xox Hilary.**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Things Never Last

**Hi again, gotta type this up before the memory of the last one my computer deleted leaves my mind ARGH IT'S DAIN MA HEED IN !!THIRD BLIDDY COPY!! **

**well thanks to the reviewers Kolored, Harry Plopper and Manda Random! i'm really grateful! ty ty ty vm! right, let's get started!**

**e, a, j and b are aged 9 btw**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Good things never last...

**Bella POV**

"Bye Edward! Bye Alice!" I yelled as I fell down the stairs, yes, I fell down the stairs. I was used to it by now though, so no worries.

You could almost hear the laughter in Edward and Alice's voices as they called, "Goodbye, Bella!"

I had just picked myself up and dusted off, when...

Emmett popped out and demanded, "Hug!" before pulling me into a bonecrushing hug. **(lol, that's what me and my friends do every morning before school)**

"ARGH!!" I screamed, wriggling out of his grip and fleeing out the front door. All my jubulant thoughts were shoved out of my mind when I saw what was parked in front of me. It was a white van. A white van with 'Phoenix Removal Vans' stamped on the side. Renee was in the driver's seat, talking on the phone. She gestured for me to sit down in the passenger seat and said, "Just let me go, Charlie," before hanging up. The second I was buckled in, she took off, down an unfamiliar road.

"Mum?" I asked timidly.

"What?" she snapped. I winced. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bella," her voice softened, "I'm just uptight."

She didn't have to tell me that. I could see it on the speedometer... 40...45...50...55...60...65...70...

"MUM SLOW DOWN!!" I shrieked.

The speed decreased slightly, so we were now travelling at a marginally safer 60 miles per hour. We reached the airport, but I still didn't know where we were going. Renee bought two one way tickets to God Knows Where, and we went over to where the lady directed us.

Renee dragged me onto the plane the second she could, not even waiting for the PA to announce it safe to board. We were seated and in the air before I knew it.

Renee sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. It occurred to me I STILL didn't know where we were going, until, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Pilot speaking. Just to let you know, we are safely airborne and headed to Phoenix, Arizona."

I had a silent panic attack.

"Mum," I squeaked. "Why Phoenix? Why not Seattle?"

Of course, she was still asleep.

Several hours later, I was bored out of my mind. Luckily, the Pilot made another announcement, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Pilot speaking. We are about to land, so please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you."

I fastened Renee's seatbelt for her and then did my own. I realised Alice and Edward didn't know where I was and decided I'd phone them tomorrow. And if I didn't, I'd come back... Some day.

* * *

**PHEW!! after THREE tries, finally. well, i got my 2 reviews. more in fact. now i'm going to update this asap if i can, so hopefully, there will be some chance of no flames? yes , i know it's small, but it's just to move the story along a wee bit.**

**next time, bella comes back, so there are a few things i might make edward become... you'll just have to wait and see though, but if you guess, then the person closest gets to decide on a random chapter...**

**i'll give you a hint : HE'S NOT A PLAYER OR JOCK!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Coming Home

**Ok, so I admit... I couldn't stay away from my story any longer although I only updated yesterday... I'm pathetic... lol**

**Also, it's raining here... 10:18am here O.o XD so i can't go outside! all the more time for making this chappie longer!**

**And since only Kolored suggested what Edward became, and got it correct, she wins! K, Kolored, you get to choose what Edward and Bella will be forced to do to bring them together! Only if you want to though XD**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Coming Home  
**Bella POV - 16**

I just couldn't decide what was bothering me. Was it school? No, I got perfect grades in that.

I got an epiphany when I thought of Renee. She was so happy with Phil... I couldn't bear to pull them apart and he was already travelling. Renee was happier when he was around. I decided I'd move back with Charlie, the father I hadn't seen or contacted since I was nine. That made seven years. No contact with Alice, Emmett or Edward either. Wow. That was a long time.

"Bella? I'm back!"

"Hi, mum! I'm in the kitchen."

Renee walked through the kitchen door and smiled at me, "So, Bella, what're we going to do today?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Erm, mum? I wanna move back with Char- I mean Dad."

Her eyes widened, "Honey, why?"

"Because I feel like I'm the third wheel when Phil's here and when he's away, you're miserable."

So that was how I found myself on a plane to Forks, Washington the next week, listening to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus on my ipod. Grim Goodbye seemed somewhat fitting for the occassion. And so that was how I passed the time. That and reading Jane Eyre **(brilliant book, read it, honestly). **Well, and playing Pokemon... But still, it felt like no time at all until I looked up and saw everyone getting their stuff. I quickly stood up and grabbed my carry on bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

**(ok, since i am not a morning person, i am not writing the whole Charlie Bella new red truck Forks High School crap. if you've not read the book, then bella meets her dad, he says he gave her a truck)**

"Bella, have you heard from the Cullens recently?" Crap, I thought I could avoid that subject.

"Erm, no... but I'll see them at school tomorrow, so I'll talk to them then..."

"Good, Bella. Edward's really changed since you left... He withdrew into himself more, and more... Now even I don't know what's going on, and I am still privy to the Cullens' business." He managed a small smile as he left me to unpack in silence.

The thoughts all rushed into my mind. What happened? Did he attempt suicide? Was he a druggie? Alchoholic?

All the possibilities swirled around my mind, forcing me to sit down as I gathered my thoughts.

The night carried on as if the discussion earlier never happened and before I knew it, I had showered, cleaned my teeth and was snuggled down in bed. Without anything to occupy my mind however, I broke down in tears, the sobs racking through my body. That night, for the first time, I cried myself to sleep over Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I was considering ending this chapter there, but i wanted to know what happened lol  
****here's part two of chapter 3...**

The next morning, I woke up feeling somewhat relaxed. I stumbled over to my bathroom and scrubbed at my teeth furiously with a toothbrush and some Colgate. Once that had been done to my satisfaction, I walked over to my wardrobe and selected my outfit. I chose light gray skinny jeans, a turquoise green turtle neck and fluffy boots in the same shade. Once I tried, and failed, to tame my bird's nest, I pulled it back into a ponytail, leaving my fringe out. I grabbed my dark green knee length jacket with many pockets and fell down the stairs.

Luckily, Charlie was already at work, so I was free to leave when I pleased. I grabbed some toast and left for school in my extremely noisy truck. I got to school eventually, I swear, that thing has a 55 mph speed limit, and pulled up in front of the main office. I got my timetable, then went back to my truck so I could place it in a slightly safer enviroment.

That's when I saw them... some of them at least. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were standing outside a silver 2005 Volvo S60R **(yes i am so sad i know the exact make of edward cullen's car)**, waiting patiently for the bell to ring. I didn't see Edward anywhere, but then I realised he was sitting inside the car.

The bell rang.  
Edward opened his door.  
Edward stepped out.  
I gasped.  
Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie just started walking off to class.  
Leaving Edward to do his own thing.  
Edward was wearing a pair of Vans, dark gray skinny jeans with a chain belt around them, a hooded jacket rolled up to the elbows and wristbands.  
I dragged my gaze up to his face.  
I staggered slightly. Nothing could have prepared me for this...  
His face was as pale as chalk, framed by layered long and straightened bronze locks, contrasting with emerald eyes outlined in slight black eyeliner.  
His face was somewhat hollow though... I was sure I'd seen it before, but I couldn't quite place it...  
It was as he was facing some internal battle which was taking it's toll on his body.

* * *

**(Now, I know Bella has Biology after Lunch, but i'm changing the rest.)**

I headed over to English. God, the Lord of the Flies, that book was getting on my nerves now, with all that faffing around seeing floating pig heads. The second it finished, I was out the door and headed towards Drama.

Lord, was I surprised to see Edward there. Luckily, he didn't look up at me at all. Finally the bell rang.

I had Art next, and was also surprised to see Edward there. Again, he didn't look at me, he was too engrossed in his sketch. I, myself was drawing Edward and I's Wedding from when we were five. The bell rung, yet again.

I stifled a groan as I made my way to Algebra. I was eternally grateful for his not sharing that particular class as I was EXTREMELY bad at it. Time flies when you're solving Maths problems, and it was time for lunch.

I dragged my feet towards the doors and shoved them open half-heartedly. I joined the end of the queue and waited anxiously for my turn to get my pizza. The last thing I wanted to do was encounter Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie or even Emmett. I shuddered subconsiously.

Once the line was over and I had sat down at a table, Wuthering Heights in hand, I let the book absorb me and my hair fall over my face. Time also happens to fly when you're reading a good book so all too soon, it was over and I left for Biology.

This was the only class the teacher introduced me in, "Class, this is Isabella Swan."

A hoarse voice cut in before the teacher could say any more, "Bella?"

Everybody turned to stare at Edward Cullen as he continued gazing at me, slackjawed. Whispers broke out. "Woah, he talked!" or "WTF?!" were the most common.

I replied softly, "Yes, that's me, Eddie."

He started to smile, then held his arms out for a hug. I gladly ran into them. When he winced, I pulled back though.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, sitting down. The lesson sadly begun. Once it ended, Edward leant over to me and asked, "Hey, what do you have next?"

"Music," I replied.

"'Kay, I'll walk you there, that's my next class too."

"Sure, okay."

We both walked into music at the same time. I took my guitar out (did I mention I play guitar? 'cause I do) and started plucking a few scales.

"Edward Cullen, you know perfectly well you can't wear wristbands at a school piano. It might affect your flexibility," scolded the teacher.

Edward sighed and removed his wristbands...

On his right, there were a few half healed scars, while on his left were several dots. I stood up and walked closer, grabbing his wrists. The dots were needle marks, no doubt about it.

I glared at him and muttered, "Play along." I then pretended to faint. Edward made swift work of it, and asked if we could be excused. What teacher could say no to Edward even if he was a druggie?

Edward carried me out of the class, bridal style. I was surprised he hadn't lost his muscles after all the drugs to be frank.

He sat me down on a bench and said grimly, "Now, let's talk."

* * *

**Next time: Edward Explains**

**i might try it in Edward's point of view... why don't you review and let me know if it's a good idea? it'll count towards the 5 i require for inspiration...**

**oh, if you're wondering why i made edward a druggie emo, 'tis becuse i have found NOT ONE where edward gets depressed after Bella leaves. huffs**

**well, i was wondering, what would happen if edward was addicted to heroin at the same time? and im thinking of making him bisexual... what do you think?**

**bye XD hilary**


	4. Chapter 4: Edward Explains

**Okay, I've decided not to make Edward bi... or gay... but he's still a druggie emo. And yes, there is another reason for his druggie-emo-ish-ness...**

**As Panic! At The Disco once said... "Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen" or in other words, it'll get more exciting...**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER I WROTE WHILE MY GRAN WAS IN THE OPTITIONS!! XD R&R plz**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Edward Explains  
**Bella POV**

Edward began, running his hand through his hair, "Bella, when you left without telling me, it tore my heart in two. I couldn't understand why you disappeared without letting me know first, hell, I didn't even understand why you left in the first place," he paused, "Wait, why did you leave?"

I sighed, "Fine. Charlie and Renee got into another fight, but this time it was worse and Renee actually did move out, taking me with her," I sensed what his next question was going to be before he asked it, "I kept meaning to phone, but I guess it just got more and more difficult as the days went on."

Luckily, Edward seemed to understand. But it looked as if he was avoiding the reason we were even out here as he was shuffling from foot to foot.

"Edward," I growled with a tone that plainly stated Please Don't Make Me Do This To You, "If you don't tell me all about your little addiction, I'll tell the whole of Forks about the time you asked where babies come from."

He chuckled, "Honestly, Bella, I think your answer was more embarrassing than my question."

My eyes narrowed as I changed my proposition, "Fine, I'll tell them about when you proposed to me."

He looked horrified at that particular prospect as he threw himself onto his knees in an overly dramatic fashion, begging, "Please, oh, please don't do that! I'll tell you everything you want to know!"

A smug smile spread across my face as I declared, "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you for being such an ass though."

The bell rung, but he was too wrapped up in thought to notice the students pouring out the doors.

He grimanced, "That figures. Now where to begin... Oh, yes. Bella, after you left, I was so depressed, I never came out of my room. The anguish was too unbearable to even eat. I became how I felt. Esme persuaded me to let a doctor up to see me. I told him my story and he nodded all the way through it. He injected something into my arm and in a few moments, I felt really good. The bliss wore off after a few hours, but luckily for my mental stability, the doctor left a few hits for me. I use it only sparingly, after a rough day, but apparantly, it's enough for my brain to convince my body I need it. About three months ago, this fact hit me. I tried to stop, but all it did was make me throw up. I decided I needed a permanent end to all this chaos."

It was here he shuddered.

"I tried to kill myself, Bella. The scars you see today are the affect everything's had on my life. If you're wondering why I'm still alive, you have yourself to thank for that."

Okay, now I was just confused.

"Before I could shove the knife any deeper, your face popped into my mind and as I hesitated, I thought to myself, 'What about Bella?'. And as if by magic, I've dropped the knife."

I nodded, trying to keep my cool and not burst into tears.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe it when She said, "I'll help you through this." I felt the grin hurting my facial muscles and was forced to stop before I pulled something.

I heard Alice's voice behind me, "So'll we. We heard everything and are willing to give you another chance. I for one still think you rather stupid, trying drugs and all that crap, and I still haven't forgiven you yet, but now is your chance to redeem yourself."

I shifted my gaze to Jasper, who nodded.

Now it was Emmett's turn to speak up, short-worded as it was, "Yeah, bro'!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Now it was time to plan how to tell Esme and Carlisle, but I was interrupted by a squeal from Alice.

"OHMIGOSH!! BELLA!!" Alice flew at said person, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Can't...Breathe...Alice..." was Bella's intelligent reply.

Alice reluctantly let go of her and she gasped for oxygen, but just then, it was Emmett's turn.

"Emmett!" squeaked Bella. Emmett let her go just as unhappily as Alice.

Said pixie exclaimed, "Bella, I promise I'll forgive you if you let me take you shopping! Do you agree?"

I let a crooked grin replace my usual look of apathy. If Bella said yes, she had no idea of what she was getting herself into.

**Bella POV**

When Edward grinned that gorgeous grin, I totally forgot Alice's question. I decided it was one answer or another, so I just nodded, hoping it was the right one...

Alice squealed again, "YAY!! Rosalie and Emmett can come too, and I'll get Mum and Dad to force Edward and Jasper to come with us!"

My eyes widened. Surely she couldn't be talking about...

"YAY!! SHOPPING!!"

Oh, no...

* * *

**Oh, dearie dearie me. What has poor Bella got herself into? Review and I'll throw in bag torture for the boys! XD**

**Until next time! xox Hilary**


	5. Author's Note

**Erm, hi...**

**look, sorry, but i kinda can't update 'till Sunday earliest.**

**See, i've got a concert tonight (violin), my stepdad's birthday and ice skating tomorrow, and every two fridays, i go to my dad's house for the weekend...**

**kay, i'll make it up to you. the next chappie shall be at least 1500 words.**

**how's that?**

**oh, and a big THANK YOU to all the people who did the originality comments! **

**i was writing through lunch time today at school XD!! how's THAT for dedication?**

**k, so... bye!**

**cya on monday at latest!**

**i'll still be online, coz i'll be answering any questions next time, but i won't update, for want of a longer chapter.**

**xox  
Hilary, your faithful updater!**

**oh, and do you still need the disclaimer when the characters have changed?**


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping Preparations

**Hello, fine readers! I'm back! Well, this is actually chapter 5. At the end, reviews shall be answered! And, OKAY!! I ADMIT!! I CAN'T WRITE A LONG CHAPTER!! I JUST CAN'T!!**

**I own only this story. Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and Mr Thorntons owns Thorntons. I do not own Volvo either.**

Since You've Been Gone  
Chapter 5,  
Shopping Preperations  
**Edward POV**

I struggled to maintain my poker face while inside I was laughing my ass off. I sauntered over to my beautiful shiny Volvo for which I'd kill. However, I was rudely brought out of my reverie by a chattering Alice, who was attempting to get Bella to go home, leave her truck, allow Alice to see her wardrobe and just go shopping with us instead of reading her emails and beloved books.

The conversation reminded me of when we were nine... Before any of this crap started... Before everything went wrong. I shuddered involuntarily, and decided this was enough encouragement for me to give up my precious heroin.

Bella was staring at me, chocolate eyes infused with a hint of worry. Geez, when did I become an advertisor for Thorntons? I gave her a small smile and she relaxed a frection, smiling back, still with that look in her eyes. Alice was standing between us with a very strange look on her face. It was a mix of knowing, calculating and smug. The overall effect was somewhat freaky. Honestly, I had no clue what that girl was on about. I didn't like Bella in that way...

Did I?

**Alice POV**

Watching Bella watch Edward smiling at her set my mind into motion. They obviously liked each other, oblivious as they were. I thought of several plans and discarded them all but one... The winter play auditions were coming up...

But back to the current time we were standing nattering in, I dragged Bella over to her truck, grabbing her keys and unlocked it for her seeing as she showed no signs of moving any time soon.

**Bella POV**

After Alice yanked me from my thoughts, the pixie in question called to Rosalie, "Right, Rose. Me and Bells will take the truck to her home. You, Emmett, Jasper and Edward take the Volvo home. Then you and Emmett drive your glorious convertable to Seattle and meet us lot at the mall, outside the main doors, under that statue of the Scottish poet guy. Edward, you take everyone else home, then meet Bella and me in front of her house with Jazz and the Volvo at half five, ready to take us to Seattle."

Oh, great... two whole hours of Bella Barbie time... I still remembered the last time... Just perfect...

The journey home was very noisy thanks to Alice, who was filling me in on the latest Cullen scandals. It seemed Rosalie and Emmett were going out, while Jasper and Alice were too. This continued until we reached my home.

* * *

_Cut to them inside Bella's house  
_**Still Bella POV**

I raced up the stairs, determined not to fall. It seemed too be going well, until...

WHAM!! "Ouch..." I groaned, rubbing my forehead. Dang, faceplants hurt.

Uh oh. I forgot about Alice, who promptly rushed to my side.

"Omigosh, Bella! Are you okay? I like, totally forgot you did that! I am such a spaz!" nattered Alice, all in one breath, "Look, if that bruise is visible, we can fully put concealor on it!"

I groaned at the prospect, "No, there's no need, and you ase most definitely not a spaz, Mary Alice Cullen. You are the best friend a girl could ask for. You're always there for everyone when they need you most."

She beamed at that, a tear falling from her eye, all thoughts of concealor flushed out of her mind. MWAHAHAHA!! Just as planned!

Two hours later, I apparently found myself in dire need of new:

Pajamas  
Shirts  
Trousers  
Dresses  
Jackets  
Shoes  
Socks  
And Lingerie.

I also now needed lots and lots of make up and accessories. Gladly, she left my strawberry scented shampoo alone. I mean, come on... Bella Swan wouldn't be Bella Swan without the strawberry shampoo!

The doorbell rang and as Alice ran to answer it, I scrawled a note for Charlie:

_Dad,  
I'm going into Seattle with the Cullens.  
I__'ll phone when I'm on my way home.  
There's microwavable noodles in the cupboard.  
Don't blow up the house while I'm gone!  
Take care,  
Bella_

I fell down the stairs again, nothing new there, and set the note on the coffee table. I brushed off my clothes and walked out the front door, anxiously checking my pockets. Good. Mobile phone, money and keys. I had everything I needed to be prepared for torture.

Edward stood beside the passenger's door and opened it when he saw me. Now this was the gentleman I knew and lo- NO,LIKED!!

I clambered in, sneaking a peek at his still too pale features. They seemed much more preoccupied than they did this morning, almost as if the internal battle was dividing and conquering. I shook my head. What was wrong with me? All the minute details in his expression were crowding my mind. It was unnatural.

I hunted around for a distraction and found one, two actually, in the back seat, making out.

"EEWWW!! Get a room!" I half shouted to Alice and Jasper, who pulled the finger at me. AHA!! Just as planned! Now for stage two...

"Eddie? Jasper pulled the finger! Ground him!" Okay, I knew I was being random here, but it was all for the sake of my sanity.

Edward chuckled, his facial expression relaxing into a 'Is she crazy?' look, and Alice and Jasper laughed into each other's mouths somehow. I settled, contented, into my seat, and resigned myself to the smooth ride. I realised we were going much too fast, but I didn't care.

My eyes drooped and I let them close, completely forgetting all about my problem with sleep talking...

* * *

**What did you think? I've done half of the next chapter, so it should be up by Tuesday latest, since I need to do my room and bed tomorrow makes face.**

**Now for the review replies...Only the ones that actually need to be replied to though.**

**Little-Alice-Vampie Bella moved when she was nine. Not five.**

**sillyaddict13 yes, Edward is still hot. It really depends on what you go for though.**

**odwala thank you, i try my best.**

**sEcReTfOrGiVeNeSs blinks that's a mouthful! all i can say is i completely agree with everything but the bisexual comment.**

**Manda Random lol, i know XD**

**Evelyn08 lol, i know, but him, being all emoish, didn't look up, like, at all.**

**1NinjaVampPirate with 5 roses yes, Edward went all emo.**

**bent05 good suggestion, why don't you write a story with that?**

**Sarah (anon) hey, don't diss emos. mess with the shoes, mess with the cheeks, but do NOT mess with emos. and bella's fashion sense wasn't horrible in the book. alice's was just better.**

**IHeartMrEdwardCullen thank you for the comment, and reccommending that story to me. it is VERY good, thank you**

**Kolored YAY!! THANK YOU!! YOU HAVE REVIEWED ON ALL MY CHAPTERS!!**

Right, so next time, we hear all about what Bella said and THIS time they go shopping. It's slow, but necessary.

Review plz!

* * *


	7. Author's Note 2: I'mSoSorry

**OHMIGOSH I AM SO SORRY!!!**

**Let me explain why I haven't updated for AGES...**

**Okay, I finished my room and all that jazz and I was bored since I couldn't think of what to write for the shopping trip in S.Y.B.G. .**

**So I decided 'What the hell...' and I searched... unusual pairings. Well, I came across a BellaxJasper story and fell in love with the pairing.**

**Then, I began writing a fanfiction for it (Out Of Nowhere. Check my page if you're interested). I became too absorbed and completely forgot about this one.**

**On top of the above reasons, I had to set up an account for my friend Katherine (FutureMrsCullen) and my other friend Emma (BlondAndBlue).**

**ALSO... I changed my pen name to JazzyHaleIsSoHott. You can work out the reasons for yourself.**

**I was also looking for a Beta Reader, but I don't know how.**

**Well, anyway, I'll be concentrating on O.O.N. until it's finished, then I'll complete this one. Sorry, guys.**

**Thank you for reading,  
future-shiny-volvo-owner, now JazzyHaleIsSoHott  
aka Hilary**


	8. Chapter 6: Sleeptalk&Crash

**Sorry for the extended absence, but like I explained in the previous author's note, I had no inspiration, I couldn't work out how to do the shopping trip. So I came up with a solution... I shan't tell what it is, but you'll find out soon enough! Well, the thing is, I then came up against two problems...**

**1) My computer mysteriously deleted the first half of this chapter which I had already written**

**and**

**2) I was grounded (In my household, that means no TV, no stereo, and worst of all, no computer, meaning no !)**

**And my social life has also been hectic. Feel free to scroll past this part, I'm just offering a little explanation. Well, we've been choosing the subjects for next year, sitting loads of exams, shuddering at the prospect of having to put condoms on bananas in PSE (Personal and Social Education), and that's just schoolwork. I dumped a guy on Monday, who has been acting like a crossbred Jerk/Lovesick Fool, and I got a new boyfriend, who's bi. but I love him to pieces, so I have to deal with all the homophobes who think I'm setting myself up for heartbreak, but they're wrong, Andrew isn't like that, and I shall stand by him no matter what. Now before this turns into a huge rant about homophobia being wrong, ON WITH THE STORY!!! **

**One more thing, though... I SHALL UPDATE ANY STORY WHENEVER THE HELL I GET INSPIRATION!!!**

**If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't let Edward leave )o:**

**Chapter 6 - The Ground Wins**

_I settled, contented, into my seat, and resigned myself to the smooth ride. I realised we were going much too fast, but I didn't care._

_My eyes drooped and I let them close, completely forgetting all about my problem with sleep talking..._

**Edward POV**

"Edward..."

I swear I jumped out of my skin when I heard her mutter my name. I continued driving, but my utter attention was on the innocent girl beside me.

"Hmm?" I asked her, wondering why she said my name.

"Osuwaru..." She murmured. Huh? This made no sense. Sure, I got the quote, it was from InuYasha, but why did she say it? Slowly, almost imperceptibly, I turned to face her. Oh... She was asleep. I'd forgotten about that habit. I allowed a tiny smile to take over my features, as I thought how peaceful, how vulnerable she looked in sleep, and I felt the sudden urge to protect her. I shook my head furiously. Where were these thoughts coming from? I sure as hell didn't know.

I was brought out of my musings by the girl in question coming out with more sleep talking, "Eddie, don't let the sheep eat Inu... His ears are too cute for him to go splat... And Kaggie will be sad... Please? Don't you know puppy eyes when you see them? Oh well never mind... Those jays sure are purdy... They're like, puffy... Do you remember when you proposed to me? It was the happiest day of my life..." She sighed, and fell silent.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Her happiest memory was when I asked her to marry me when we were SIX!!! Then it hit me. Literally. The last thing I remembered before falling unconscious was a green motorbike losing control and sending Bella, Jasper, Alice, my Volvo, and I spinning round and round.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

"Grr, where are they? They're wasting valuable shopping time!" I grouched.

"Sheesh, chillax Rosalie, it's just shopping." God, my boyfriend could be really insensitive at times...

"JUST shopping? My wardrobe hasn't been updated in a week, I think I can afford to be a tiny bit annoyed."

My phone went, so I answered it with a snarl.

"What?"

_"Rosalie Hale?"_

"Yeah, that's me. How the hell did you get my phone number?"

_"Your number was on Mr Hale's mobile, alongside Mr and Miss Cullen. Miss Swan didn't have you on her phone, but we assumed she knew you."_

'Knew'?

"Quit the chatter and tell me what's going on!" I admit I was getting kind of worried.

_"Your friends and brother were in Mr Cullen's Volvo. The motorbike was travelling at 100 miles an hour. Sadly, they collided. The good news is, they're all in stable conditions, but they're all unconscious, and Miss Swan has injured her leg. Also, we've discovered scars on Mr Cullen's wrists. His father is very worried about him. It'd be appreciated if you'd get here ASAP." _All this was recited, as if the woman did this every day.

"Emmett, we're going to the hospital."

"Huh? Why?" Stupid, thick, adorable boyfriend...

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!!! I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE GET THERE!"

* * *

**It's not very long, and I'm a little rusty, but oh well... I thought it'd be a good cliff-hanger, and also to actually update this story after god knows how long. Like I said at the opening A/N, I'll update any of my stories when the inspiration hits me. **

**Co:**

**I know I don't deserve it after such a long break and such a short chapter, but it'd be much appreciated if I could please, possibly get one or two reviews? You'll get a virtual cookie if you do! I'm not asking for much, just one or two... I'll be quiet!**

**Now for a mini scene! (bit of Death Note added, don't read unless you've seen episode 25 or hate spoilers)**

**Edward: How dare you abandon this story?  
JHISH: How dare you leave Bella?  
Edward: How dare you compare the two?  
JHISH: How dare Raito blackmail a shinigami into murdering L?  
L: *noms on sugar-cubes* Hmm?  
Edward: ¬_¬ meh...  
JHISH: HA! Nothing to say, have you? YOU GOT PWNED!!! *happy dance*  
L: There is a 73.09% chance you are behaving rather strangely, Author-Sama...  
JHISH: *sticks tongue out*  
Edward: *sweatdrops* Hey, L, want to skip?  
L: Can I refuse to wear socks?  
Edward: Ch'yeah, like, totally!  
L: YAYZ!!! *links arms with Edward and skips off into distance*  
JHISH: *cries* I feel so alone...  
Bella: You're not alone there...  
JHISH: *perks up* YAY!!! FRIEND!  
Bella: o_O**

**Co: x :oD**


End file.
